fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Otohime Dragonborn
Appearance Otohime is a female dragon-human hybrid with the appearance of a 17 year old human female. She has long blood red hair with light red eyes to match her hair. While her father has a very athletic build, Otohime has a rather small stature that does well to hide her immense physical prowess. This seems to suggest that Otohime has inherited more of her mother's physical traits rather than her father's. This means that like her mother, Otohime's skin is just on the verge of becoming slightly tanned. These physical traits Otohime has would have tricked most people into thinking that she is an ordinary seventeen year old human if it wasn't for her slightly annoyed expression that seemed to hide great sorrow and regret behind it. This expression has become one of her most known traits because it mirrors her easy to anger attitude almost perfectly. However, this isn't to say she always has this expression, if someone knows Otohime well enough they may be able to get her in a good enough mood to get rid of that annoyed expression, or if they're lucky they may be able to get her to smile. This feat isn't easy and so far only her family and Kanami have ever gotten her to smile. Otohime's attire is usually loose and more geared towards close quarters combat, than anything else. Her usual attire consists of: a white shirt underneath a tan colored hooded sweater that reaches down a foot pass her waist, bandages that cover both her arms except for her fingers, bandages that cover her feet and ankles, and slightly form fitting short pants that reaches to her knees. Personality Otohime is a dragon-human hybrid who is famous in the Kimotama District for being easily upset or angered while at the same time having a hatred for violence and murder because of her gruesome past. The cause of most of her outbursts of anger comes from when people ignore common sense or when someone harms her family in any way, shape, or form. When she is angered, Otohime will throwing anything within arm's reach at the person who angered her, even stuff like vending machines or entire trucks. While this trait of hers is an undesirable one, people still tend ignore her outbursts of anger, despite the fact that her outbursts can easily kill someone. This is possibly because Otohime is an extremely kind person, which may be because of her very gruesome pass and the fact that she doesn't want anyone to experience what she did. It's for that reason that she will agree to help almost anyone within a second, regardless of whether or not they are a complete stranger or an old enemy.In addition to being nice and easy to anger, Otohime is also very witty a slightly sarcastic. This may be because of her incredible intelligence, which makes it seem like she has a smart remark or comeback for almost anything, whether it be in a conversation or something she notices. Relationships Gyūki Nora Mizuchi Kōshitsu Kanami Caust Nurarihyon Tsuki Uintā Likes and Dislikes One of the few things that has shown repeated success in calming Otohime down is ramen: one of her favorite foods. No one knows why she likes it so much, but some people think that is what she ate with Mizuchi and eating ramen brings back enough found memories of Mizuchi to calm Otohime down without causing a panic attack. History Unlike her husband, Otohime's background isn't as peaceful or even normal. Her father abandoned her as a baby near a very small village in Fiore. As she grew up in the village, she was constantly teased because of her blood red hair and short temper. The kids started to call her names like: "The Blazing-Eyed Murder" or "The Demon's Child". It was for this reason that when she turned six years old, she asked someone to teach her Water Magic to prove she isn't like a blazing inferno. Little did she know that it was fate for her learn Water Magic. When Otohime began to learn magic, her life finally started to look normal. However, fate seemed to have other plans for the young dragon hybrid. One day, when Otohime was eight years old she was walking through the woods when she heard shouting coming her way. She could hear most of what the people where saying, but most of the things she heard were not important. The only important thing she did hear was, "Capture the dragon's child: Otohime." She didn't understand what they meant by "dragon's child", but she did know they were after her. She tried to run away, but after a few minutes she was captured then knocked out. When Otohime woke up, she found that she was lying down on the floor in what seemed like a classroom with only one door which was locked along with hundreds of other kids. Otohime heard a crackling sound before she heard a voice from one of the speakers inside the room she was in. The voice said, "Congratulations boys and girls, you have been chosen to participate in an experiment. All you have to do is slaughter the girl with the blood red hair, if you die, then we will kill your family and if you win, you will be freed.... you can begin." Otohime was shocked by what she heard, especially the last part about being freed. The way he said that made Otohime think that these kids have been in here for a long time and have gone through similar tests. As if to confirm what she just thought, all the kids looked at her with bloodthirsty eyes. In the beginning she hesitated and didn't attack anyone. Instead, she only dodged attacks, then halfway through the experiment she realized she had no other choice but to kill them. When the first experiment was over, she was standing in a pool of blood. Immediately, after the test she was taken out of the classroom and thrown into a white room which would serve as Otohime's personal prison. As the weeks turned into months she was forced to do similar tests every day. On the fourth month of being captured she made a friend who soon became her roommate. This girl was three years older than Otohime and she was a Dragon-Human hybrid just like Otohime. However, unlike Otohime she grew up with her father until she was captured. The name of this girl was Mizuchi. Mizuchi taught Otohime about dragons and their lifestyle as well as the basics of fighting instead of relying only on instinct, which is what Otohime was doing up to this point. Three years and five months passed and Otohime was growing stronger and at the same time she was becoming mentally unstable. Mizuchi became more like an elder sister than a friend especially since Mizuchi would comfort Otohime after every test. Despite Mizuchi's help, the tests still did a number on her psyche and it was apparent to her that if something wasn't done to help Otohime escape soon, she would become a killing machine. So, as any sister would do she quickly devised a plan to stop this from happening. A couple of days after Otohime's friend realized this, she started acting up and causing trouble for the Magical Being Research Bureau. When this happened, Otohime's various tests dwindled ever so slightly because the Magical Being Research Bureau was too focused on trying to stop Mizuchi. This continued for a year and when that year past three mages burst open the door to Otohime and Mizuchi's prison and stabbed Mizuchi in the heart. It wasn't long before Mizuchi died in Otohime's arms. With her death, Otohime experienced pure unrestrained anger and hatred for the first time. This anger awakened Otohime's dormant Water Dragon Magic as well as change her physiology from one that is mostly human-like into a Dragon-Human hybrid. Otohime used this new found strength to quickly slaughter the three mages who killed her friend, but Otohime didn't stop there. She continued to slaughter everyone in the facility: even the other test subjects. Once that was done she walked outside and collapsed from exhaustion onto the grass in front her old village's most powerful guards: Gyuki, a demon who is known as "The Martial Art God.". Synopsis Equipment *Gale-Force Reading Glasses Magic and Abilities Water Magic Water Magic allows the user to manipulate the water for various effects. Otohime used to use this magic, but after that tragic accident when she was twelve, she could no longer use it, but instead Water Dragon Magic. Water Dragon Magic Water Dragon Magic is a Caster Magic and Lost Magic that focuses on the absolute dominance over every aspect of dragonic water and normal water to such a level that she can easily use an ability known as hydrokinesis. This means Otohime is freely able to perform feats with water such as: manipulate, control, shape, and solidify it. This allows Otohime to perform feats like increasing the water's heat to the point that it can melt most metals upon contact or decrease the water's heat to the point that it can freeze fire before the fire can be extinguished. Otohime is also able to perform complex Molding Magic-like feats with one hand without forfeiting its accuracy, detail, or power. This last feat may be more attributed to her wisdom and intelligence rather than or skill with manipulating water. Also, due to her mental abilities, Otohime is able to give the water she produces supplementary abilities like healing or increasing an ally's abilities. These abilities are only present in the dragonic water and as well as being a more destructive form of water, its water differentiates dragonic water from normal water. In addition to having absolute dominance over water she is also completely immune to anything related to water. Her immunity isn't attributed to the ability to consume water, but rather whenever water comes into contact with her will harmlessly bounce off of her skin. The only exception to the rule against Otohime being unable to consume water is that she is able to safely consume natural sources of water, regardless of what diseases are present in the water. 'Skills' *'Water Walking: '''Otohime has the ability to walk on water with as much ease as walking on land whenever she wants to. *'Water Manipulation: ' As a water dragon and user of Water Dragon Magic, Otohime has absolute dominance over dragonic and normal water as well as all aspects of water. This means Otohime is able to freely and effortlessly produce, solidify, shape, and manipulate dragonic and normal water as well as all aspects of water. She is able to control the temperature of the water enabling her to produce anything from scalding hot water to freezing cold water. Otohime has also shown the ability to solidify water so it becomes hard enough to block a sword. This skill is the secret to the Water Dragon Scales spell. This ability also gives her the ability to shape water with great detail, allowing her to create very artistic creations. The most obvious ability this skill grants is the ability to manipulate water. Otohime is able to manipulate water she produces as well as the water her opponents produce and natural water sources. Her skill with manipulating water is so great that rumors of her state that she can manipulate the water in an organism upon contact. **'Blood Manipulation:When Otohime turned eighteen her skill with Water Manipulation increased greatly, allowing her to perform similar feats with blood as she can with water. However, this puts a lot of stress on her body. **'''Rain Manipulation: Otohime is able to create, shape, and manipulate rain. As rain is the major part of the water cycle she can cause the water cycle in the surrounding to go out of balance by either causing a drought or making it rain too much. This can cause disastrous effects on the area affected, especially if the area is a forest or other spots that are entirely natural. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity: '''After awaking her Dragon Magic, her lung capacity increased greatly, allowing her to hold her breath a lot longer than most members of species. **'Water Breathing:' As a dragon of water she is able to breathe naturally under water without the use of gills. *'Echolocation:' Otohime is able to produce a high-pitched sound in her lungs and out her mouth that is very similar to a bat or a dolphin. This sound is called echolocation. After producing this sound, the sound is reflected off of any object or living thing and then it returns to Otohime were her ears are able to pick up the sound. This allows her to tell where things or people are without any of her other four senses. *'Water Sense:' Otohime has the 6th sense of sensing water nearby whether that is a body of water or the water present in every living body. *'Water Pressure Immunity:' Otohime is immune to the pressure caused by deep water, allowing her to go to the bottom of the ocean with ease. *'Water Pressure Control:' Otohime is able to increase the pressure of the water in her spells as natural water and water from other magic. In spells this can cause the power of the spell to increase in relation to how much the pressure increases. *'Enhanced Swimming:' Even before Otohime awakened her Dragon Magic, she has been a natural swimmer. After, she awakened her Dragon Magic her swimming abilities increased to supernatural levels. *'Fog Creation: Otohime can exert a thick layer of condensed water droplets from her body to creation to create a thick fog, which she can use as a means to hide from an opponent. '''Spells *'Water Dragon's Healing Spell:'A basic spell that allows Otohime to heal an allies physical wounds. *'Water Dragon's Illusion:' *'Water Dragon's Roar: ' This is the signature spell of Water Dragon Magic and Otohime's trademark spell. Otohime inhales inhales as she gathers high pressured water in her mouth, then she releases the water in the form of a highly destructive blast of high pressured dragonic water. In addition to being a column of dragonic water, Otohime has also shown the ability to release this water in the form of a giant ball of water or a high pressured beam of water, which is capable of piercing through the most durable objects. **'Water Dragon's Energy Roar:' Otohime gathers magic power and dragonic water in her mouth and fuses them together to create a destructive form of energy with properties of water, which is known as: water energy". Once the desired amount of water energy is gathered in her mouth, Otohime releases it in the form of a blast of blue of energy. Due to the involvement of magic power, this spell is noticeably more destructive than its parent spell. *'Water Dragon's Claw' Otohime engulfs one or both of her hands in high pressured dragonic water then infused magic power with the dragonic water to create water energy. Once this blue energy is energy is created, Otohime strikes her opponent with her fingertips. Due to the involvement of water energy this spell is capable of easily ripping some of the most durable beings to shreds with one strike. *'Water Dragon's Drowning:' *'Water Dragon's Pressurized Fist' *'Water Dragon's Geyser' *'Water Dragon's Whirlpool Shield:' *'Hydrosphere: ' Hydrosphere is a spell that allows the user to create a powerful sphere that produces a continuous sound “roaring” sound. Upon contact with Otohime created this when she was fifteen years old. It took the great Otohime two years to fully master this spell due to the immense concentration it requires.The secret to this spells power comes from a couple of things: the shape, rapidly increasing the pressure of the water, and rotating the water in a whirlpool like fashion. In order to learn this spell a user must go through three stages of training and each stage corresponds to one of these things. The first stage is the Stage of Shaping, the Pressurizing Stage, then finally the Whirlpool Stage. The Power behind this spell is devastating. Upon impact, the opponent is launched back a great distance in a spiraling pattern due to the rotation of the sphere. The power behind the spell is enough to not only break the bones, but completely destroy the bones at and around the impact spot. **'Giant Hydrosphere' *'Water Dragon Scales: '''Otohime coats her entire body with a semi-thick layer of water, then Otohime hardens the layer. The hardened layer of water takes the appearance of dragon scales and the layer of water is just as durable as dragon scales. Telekinesis Telekinesis is a common magic that Mizuchi taught her. Telekinesis is a caster type magic that allows her to manipulate physical substances. However, Otohime and Mizuchi's version is a little different than the current version of Telekinesis. The normal way uses Ethernano to achieve this feat, while this version of Telekinesis allows her to create and manipulate a form of invisible energy known as "telekinetic energy". Telekinetic energy's power is the same as using the regular version, but it is far more precise, capable of performing surgical procedures. In combat she can use this energy to pull her opponents toward her, push them away, levitate them off the ground, or even choke them. However, these feats are only achievable is only successful if the energy manages to reach the foe before they dodge it. It is able to be tracked by sensing it in the same way a mage would sense magic. Otohime can also augment her physical abilities, for example enhancing her speed and jumping power by releasing telekinetic energy from her feet. *'Breaking Point:' Breaking Point is a spell that seems easy to perform, but in reality it requires an incredible amount of concentration. This spell allows Otohime to breakthrough almost any object by focusing a lot of telekinetic energy to tiny point. While it is capable of breaking anything, the time that it takes to break the object differs depending on the object's durability. This spell isn't limited to objects, but living beings as well. Otohime can slowly destroy the body inside out by poking the opponent then releasing telekinetic energy to the desired point. The damage isn't immediate and it usually takes a couple of solid blows and a few minutes before the fully damage reveals itself. By age eighteen, Otohime mastered this spell, allowing her to perform this spell with relative ease. Otohime used this spell as the focus point of a martial arts style when Gyūki taught her the basics of the Water Form of Tenshouaku Kenryu, a form that focuses on targeting the bodies weak points or more commonly known as pressure points. Otohime altered the ideals of the Water Form to create her own unique fighting style known as "Breaking Fist". To this day, she continues to use this fighting style as her main form of hand-to-hand combat. *'Telekinetic Push:' This spell is one of the most basic spells of Telekinesis. To perform this spell, Otohime quickly extends her arm or arms and exerts a powerful wave of telekinetic energy that is capable of propelling beings or items great distances. **'Telekinetic Force:' *'Telekinetic Pull:' *'Telekinetic Arms:' *'Telekinetic Restraint:' Archive Archive is a newly invented magic that allows Otohime to convert information into Magical data and then store the data. This allows Otohime to view previously stored data, historical events, and profiles that even Otohime may not know about. After Otohime retired from being a mage, this magic became her most used Caster Magic. She even uses it more than her Water Dragon Magic: a magic that serves as her only connection to her father. *Force Blast *Force Shield *Telepathy *Information Transfer *'Information Overload:' Information Overload is an offensive version of Information Transfer. This spell allows the user to transfer a large quantity of useless information which causes anything from mild headaches to severe migraines. Organic Link Magic This magic allows Otohime to form a special connection with herself and an object or another being. The effects of the connection can be both positive and negative depending on how it is used. In the case of the Resonance connection with Gyūki it has been shown to very positive. *'Resonance:' Resonance is a powerful connection Otohime shares with Gyūki, which was created by Organic Link Magic. This connection is probably the source of their very close bond. Minor Psychological Trauma When Gyūki first rescued Otohime from the research laboratory, she had so much psychological trauma that any time she saw any red liquid it would trigger a panic attack. It got so bad that the only way she got sleep was when Gyūki knocked her out with his incredible strength. These panic attack caused her to develop severe insomnia and during the few times she did sleep she would be haunted by nightmares. As time passed the panic attacks lessened, but they didn't go away completely. Now, these panic attacks surface whenever she sees a large quantity of blood or sees a person who looks similar to one of the beings she was forced to slaughter. The panic attacks created by these things are nothing compared to the ones that appear when she uses her Water Dragon Magic too much. Using this magic to much will cause her mind to excessive think about Mizuchi Kōshitsu and this will cause a very serious panic attack. *Nightmare Disorder: Nightmare Disorder, also refered to as "dream anxiety disorder", is a terrifying sleeping disorder that causes frequent nightmares. Dragon-Human Physiology Otohime is a being who is part human and part dragon. As such, her physiology and physical and mental limits are a lot different from a normal human's. *'Immense Physical Prowess:' Like all dragons, Otohime's physical prowess far exceeds the level of physical prowess most beings even consider possible. Her physical prowess is so incredible that many think it may even surpass the physical prowess of a normal Ayakashi. As a water dragon it isn't surprising that her speed, agility, and swiftness are her greatest physical traits. **'Decelerated Aging:' Once Otohime awakened her Dragon Magic, the rate at which she ages decelerated significantly which causes her lifespan to increase significantly as well. **'Combat Prowess:' The combination of the training Mizuchi Kōshitsu gave her along with the training Gyūki gave her has made Otohime a very powerful martial artist in both the physical and mental aspects of hand-to-hand combat. *'Enhanced Intelligence and Knowledge:' Even by dragon standards, Otohime's intelligence is on a completely different level. Her knowledge is just as incredible, often being compared to an encyclopedia. She has as an incredible memory, capable of recreating an entire scene in her mind two years later, the ability to perform multiple mental tasks at once, great mathematic skills, incredible reasoning skills, and the ability to learn new things at an accelerated rate. During a battle, Otohime uses her intelligence and knowledge to adapt to her opponent's fighting style relatively quickly. **'Maximum Concentration:' **'Nerve Impulse Manipulation:' Otohime's mental prowess is so incredible that she can control the electrical discharges that are produced from the neurons and flow through the nerve fibers within her body. Otohime is able to use this ability to perform feats like increase her concentration levels, relax, enhance her senses, suppress pain, enhance her reflexes, or enhance her speed. *'Enhanced Senses:' Otohime's dragon genes have given her the inborn ability to have incredible senses. Her sense of smell is shown to be twice as powerful as a dog's sense of smell. Her sense of sight, hearing, touch, and taste is just as powerful. Unlike most other beings with this ability she is able to masterfully focus a single sense by completely blocking the four senses, allowing her that sense to become more acute while at the same time forming an immunity to magic that affect that sense, for example Sound Magic for the ears. *'Wing Manifestation:' After learning who she truly is, Otohime discovered that she had the ability to produce and retract dragon-like wings that branch out of her shoulder blades. These wings are as hard as steel and strong yet extremely flexible, which gives Otohime incredible speed and manoeuvrability while in the air. **Flight: Through the use of wings or without them, Otohime has the ability to fly with great speed and maneuverability. *'Dragon Cry:''' Otohime is able to create a very loud sound that sounds like the roar of a dragon. This ability is usually used as a very effective way of intimidation, but at full strength the sound is loud enough to create vibrations in the air to propel back almost anyone who comes into contact with vibrations. When Otohime was a mage she was able to use this ability to create enough vibrations to blow back a large group of mages, this feat is a testament to how useful this ability truly is. Otohime is also able to use the vibrations to break ice, glass, or other similar substances or counter relatively weak blasts of various elements or substances. Otohime can make this ability even more effective by using it as a way to release her Magical Aura across a very large area. Magic Power While her precise magic power prowess is unknown since she doesn't fight often, people surmise that it is above the level of an S-Class mage since she can temporally transfer her magic to another person with ease. She usually regains the magic she transferred after thirty minutes has passed. What's unique about Otohime's magic power isn't how powerful or how much Otohime has, but what happens when someone tries to sense it. Otohime's affinity for water has caused a mutation to accrue within her magic power that causes anyone who senses it to feel a sensation similar to drowning. While this sensation feels real it is relatively harmless expect for the fact that the one sensing the magic power may be a little shaken up. Of course how overwhelming this sensation is depends on how sensitive a mage's ability to sense magic power is and if Otohime is hiding the sensation or not. On a normal bases she doesn't hide it, in fact the only time she does is when she is around Kanami because Kanami's magic power sense is so sensitive that there is a possible that she may pass out. Quotes *"I am Otohime, nothing more, nothing less." - Otohime to a group of dark mages. *"My blood red hair serves as a reminder of the thousands of people I was forced to not only kill, but slaughter while I was in a research laboratory. I was forced to slaughter hundred upon thousands of children a day or suffer the consequences all because a couple of scientists wanted to use my Dragon Magic for their own means.... That's why I am not a mage and that's why I refuse to fight. " - Otohime revealing a bit of her past to Gyūki. Trivia *Otohime was inspired by a Japanese goddess in Japanese mythology of a similar name who was also the daughter of Ryūjin. **Kuro from Kurokami also was a small source of inspiration. *Otohime's relationship and history with Gyūki was inspired by Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid Category:Ex-Test Subject Category:Female Category:Dragon Magic User Category:Water Dragon Magic User Category:Information Broker Category:Lost Magic User Category:Former Mage Category:Hybrid Category:Human Hybird Category:Telekinesis User Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Dragonborn Family